The Last Straw
by theSlayerPlayer
Summary: When things take a turn for the worst at a job and the only mage left standing is unable to help, how will she react? Includes yuri pairing, will be revealed later in story. Please PM even if its just says 'great story.' I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. The Last Intro

The Last Straw

When things take a turn for the worst at a job and the only mage left standing is unable to help, how will she react?

By SlayerPlayer

She had finally snapped. After all of the battles we had endured without any signs of stress, besides the usual, everyone figured it would only be a matter of time before the blonde let it out. But _this _was nothing like anyone's idea of Lucy's last straw.

_~Before the break down~_

"Are you sure you want to go, Luce? This job is one of the hardest ones on the normal board. Erza said it probably belongs on the s-class board, with its level of difficulty and reward…" Natsu asked, concern evident in his voice. Mira giggled quietly, ideas unfolding in her mind.

"Yeah," Lucy said stubbornly, "If you are fighting with Gray and Erza, there's no way we could be in danger."

"I don't know about that. I mean, this is Flame Brain we're talking abo-"

"Don't start." Erza commanded, startling the three. "Let's get going."

The team set off for Mt. Hakobe, where they were to meet the man who requested help. It was rumored that he was a healing and transportation mage himself, and transported guild wizards off the front line when they were unable to complete the job. This was the toughest job that anybody could accept, although select few were brave enough and even less had enough skill to convince their master to let them accept the job. Not only that, but the job would not accept solo wizards, even if the wizard was a Wizard Saint. If the Saint and Requester were injured, how would they get to civilization from the freezing mountains?

**What do you think? I decided to continue writing even if I have unfinished stories. So, let me know: should I finish the other fanfics? I have already decided to finish ****The Demon Slayer**** (check it out!) but what else should I finish? Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please plz PM me. Please?**


	2. The Last battle

Chapter 2

**This is told from a special POV I call the Juvia POV, where I hide with Juvia behind a bush and stalk the character that is 'fighting the main fight.' To record multiple scenes at the same time, Juvia and I will sometimes split up. It's similar to 3****rd**** person.**

"Are you ready?" The mage, Josiah, asked. When they nodded, he put on his pack and ushered them out his front door. The four stepped out, and shivered a little at the cold. Lucy started to summon Horologium to keep warm, but Erza stopped her, putting a blanket around her shoulders. "Careful. Save your magic for the fight."

She nodded in understanding, putting the key away. The requester took their hands (I jumped in at the last second) and teleported us close the monster's lair. Erza spoke softly. "This is the plan: since the monster is an ice wyvern, Natsu will be the main defender, burning away ice attacks." At the sight of his upset face, she amended, "He can, of course attack, but we want to survive as long as we can. This is not just any fight. The stakes are high. If you have an opening, you should take it, as long as it isn't too risky. *pause* Now, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" The team cheered quietly to not disturb the monster's presence. They then split into two groups, one with Natsu and Gray, the other with Lucy, Erza, and Jerry Joe (my name for the requester. Anybody wanna PM me with names for him? He might be in next chapter.) Group Frozen flame crept silently above the cave, and then stealthily sliced a two-person sized hole in the roof of the Monster's cave. The two anxiously waited for Erza's signal to drop in for a visit, keeping the roof hole plugged until it was time. Meanwhile, Erza lead Lucy and Jerry Joe through a secret tunnel Virgo covertly dug for them.

POV Switch: Lucy 1st person

I gasped. There had been this weird feeling in my stomach as soon as we got to the wyvern's lair, but I had assumed was fear or anxiety. But now, I knew it wasn't, although I couldn't identify what the feeling's true identity. It raked its figurative claws against the inside of my stomach, and I shuddered. Erza shot me a concerned glance, but I waved her off. I thought, 'I'm sure I'm fine. Once we finish this job, the feeling will pass…right? Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine.'

Erza gestured to Jerry Joe and I to stop, and she peered around the corner. After scouting the premises, she motioned for us to follow slowly. I moved as quietly as I could, but then another weird tremor washed over me, and I fell against Jerry Joe. His navy blue eyes were filled with fear and concern, so I tried to reassure him with a wink and 'We're Fairy Tail wizards. Don't worry.'

Our group came to a dead stop. With a shudder, this time from fear, I realized we were very close the wyvern. Erza took the flare she had and launched it out of the hole she carved from the roof. When I heard a muffled shriek, I gathered that she had launched it close to the boys. Erza used her fingers to count down 5...4...3…2..1. We charged into battle, no one uttering a battle cry so we would have the advantage of surprise. Natsu had argued at first, but stopped after Erza explained that a battle cry would give it a quick heads up and time to block. I moved to my position in the corner, where I guarded Jerry Joe. I was sad that I wouldn't be fighting much, but Gray had convinced me that he was to be protected so we would have an emergency healer and a way home. Plus, he couldn't pay us if he was dead…

I snapped back out of memory land and into reality. With a shock, I become conscious of the feeling's transformation into a throbbing, beckoning me. _No, I have to fight this_. The wyvern reared its ugly face and roared an icy attack at Jerry and me, but I was ready and summoned Loke to protect us. His light shattered the attack, turning the sharp shards into gentle snowflakes.

"How was that, dear Lucy?" Loke asked, turning on the charm. I replied through gritted teeth, "Not…the…time."

**So, how was that? Thank you ****Apikins**** for the lovely review. It was exactly what I needed to hear. **

**As always, please review! I do accept constructive criticism.**


	3. The Last Straw Revealed pt 1

**Chapter 3**

"Flaming ice-cannon!" Gray and Natsu shouted, performing a unison raid.

"Seven Blade Dance!"

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

"Photon Slicer!"

"Regalus burst!"

The attacks constantly pelted the wyvern, overwhelming him in power. However, Lucy couldn't help but feel that the wyvern wasn't the only threat…

"Haha! Not so tough now, are ya, big guy?" Natsu jeered. The barely alive wyvern was tied up in a fire-ice rope, with Natsu standing with one foot on top his head. As he was breathing his last breathe, we heard a horrifying cough where he spit up blood and then…a laugh? The dead wyvern's lips were graced with a small smile.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRRR!" A huge ass beam of dark magic shot toward Gray, Natsu, and Erza. They had no time to dodge, so Gray put up an ice-make shield, but they were all low on magic and the shield crumpled when it came in contact with the black beam.

POV switch: Lucy 3rd

Suddenly, time slowed for Lucy. She watched as her comrades prepared to defend, Erza requipping into her Adamantine Armor and flying in front of Gray and Natsu to defend them._ No! I have to do something! _Lucy thought. _But what can I do…_

Time resumed for her, and she realized the opportune moment had passed. She watched in horror as her friends were practically destroyed (but not completely, don't kill me) when they came in contact with the beam.

_No…_she thought. _I couldn't save them…_The throbbing within had stopped completely. Or had it? A new pain ripped through Lucy, much stronger than the pain of any wound she had received in battle. This pain was far greater than anything else she had felt in her life, and yet somehow a sense of déjà vu resided quietly within the corners of Lucy's mind. She wailed in pain, feeling fire burning her everywhere combined with itchiness on her skin. Lucy closed her eyes to help with their sudden lack of tears, but it did nothing to soothe her. Her lungs seemed to be empty, yet she could scream for hours. The sounds and smells around her seemed amplified, noise threatening to burst her eardrums. All she smelled was her team's blood.

POV Switch: Juvia POV

Lucy was in a pitiful state. The barely conscious team was befuddled by her agony, since she hadn't been hit by the beam. But why was the dark being in the corner not attacking any further. Though no one could make out its identity, it seemed sad at the fact that Lucy was in pain. Erza squinted at the dark shadow. _Is that…a…no it couldn't be._

**So, what do you think it is? I will have next chapter out by tomorrow, so PM me fast. Anybody have pairing ideas? I will not accept any NaLu or GraLu because they are too common. Sorry its so short. Maybe i'll post ch. 4 at 12:01 next morning.**


	4. The Last Straw Revealed pt 2

**Ch. 4**

**~A/N~ Sorry guys I was sick so I couldn't type and post next chapter as soon as I had planned, but ****you guys did not uphold your end of the deal! I got no reviews what-so-ever. Hmph! I might just not give you a Christmas present as punishment! I think Virgo is fine with that, **

Back to the story…Erza's POV

"L-Lucy?" The creature said with a hint of familiarity and concern in its deep rumbly voice. I heard a sob come from its dark corner, and I gasped in surprise as well as the now-conscious Natsu. Gray muttered, "Well, I'll be…"

A black paw adorned with five talons emerged from the shadow and then…disappeared? I quickly scanned the room to see where it had gone. _There._ My worst fears have been confirmed. Quickly, I summoned all of my remaining power and prepared for battle, standing up on wobbly legs. That beast will do no harm to Lucy.

**Anybody guessed it yet? Anybody ****_not _****guessed it yet?**

Natsu POV

"Hey! You're a dragon!" I exclaimed in surprise. He looked kinda familiar to me but I couldn't place it. "Do you know where Igneel disappeared to after the whole Tartarus arc?" **Not adding any opinions on how that ends.**

"Not the time, Natsu." Erza remarked, gritting her teeth in annoyance. I wondered why Erza stopped me, when I realized, _Wait a second! That's not just any dragon! You're "Ac_nologia!"

"Yes." He answered, shame written all over his face. "But I am not the Acnologia you know, not the Acnologia that obeys Zeref's every command, not the Acnologia that attack Tenrou Island or fought Igneel."

I was lost. He said he was Acnologia, but not those Acnologias? I asked in confusion, "There is more than one Acnologia?"

Erza facepalmed. Acnologia sighed, "I always wondered why Metalicana and Grandeeny permitted Igneel to raise a child, knowing the child would have the same attitude as him. But the past is past, and what's done is don-"

"Why aren't you bright blue, like the last times we have seen you?" I interrupted. He got the feeling Erza was going to bitch slap, or maybe even bitch kill him later, but I had to know.

"It's because I am no longer under Zeref's control." He answered before Erza could murder me. I decided to trust him from that point forward, since he saved my scaly skin (dragon force).

~Back to Juvia POV~

"Look, I would love to explain more, but I think we are a little preoccupied with my daughter here!" Acnologia roared in annoyance. Erza and Natsu immediately were filled with shame, but the situation would not call for them to crawl into a corner.

So…Lucy was curled up in a ball whimpering, occasionally screaming, with small pools of blood by her. Jerry Joe couldn't heal her, as he demonstrated, because nothing was wrong. He had already healed her battle injuries, and proceeded to heal Gray, who had gotten a concussion after the beam threw him against a sharp horn on the wyvern's head.

"Lucy, my dear, can you hear me?" A groan was all she managed to reply. "I am sorry for keeping your powers from you. Your mother figured it would be best, because many people would be after you, and they were after you. Plus there was a chance you would get caught in Zeref's spell." A tear escaped from her sealed-shut eyes. Acnologia turned to address the others. "Lucy's body is undergoing a change back into her original form, one that is able to wield all of her magic. I will help her undergo the transition and train her further so she is strong once again. You may come and get her 2 weeks from now, but any sooner will disrupt her training. Any questions?"

"Is Luce your dragon slayer?" Natsu asked. He doubted they were actually blood related, since half dragon half humans were rare. This was the only logical explanation.

"Yes, you baka!" Acky snorted. Gray, newly revived, commented, "I sometimes joke that you have flames for brains, but I didn't think it was true!"

"Hey, popsicle, how come you were the only one of us to go down for the count?" Natsu smirked. However, Erza intervened the imminent fight, stating, "Natsu, Gray, Jerry Joe, we need to go. The sooner we leave, the sooner Lucy will get back to us. Is that correct?"

She looked to Acky for the answer, and he simply nodded. As they all joined hands, he gave a warning. "When you return in two weeks' time, I would advise against expecting the same Lucy to come back to you. Magic does weird things to…"

They had left before any of them could catch the rest of his advice. Acky turned to Juvia and I. "Old friend, it is good to see you again with friends." I couldn't help but blush.

**Here's the chapter! PM/ Review me please! **


	5. The Last Week

Ch. 5

"We're back!" Natsu didn't say. He wasn't smiling, and neither was anybody else. They had already dropped Lucy's portion of the pay in her room, and paid her rent since next week was the end of the month and she wouldn't be here to pay. Gray and Natsu weren't fighting, Happy refused to eat fish, and Erza was eating blueberry cheesecake. It was very easy for Mira to tell that something was wrong. Plus, Loke visit way more often than normal. They wouldn't talk to anyone about what happened, where Lucy was, or really anything. The group only conversed to themselves until the 14th day…

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza commanded. The two synchronically popped up from two random tables in the guild, put on backpacks that seemingly came out of nowhere, and headed for the door. Happy flew down from a perch near the ceiling where he had been sleeping. The team waved to Mira, then left. Mira's mask of confusion matched nearly everyone's expression, except for Cana and Master's. Cana muttered, "Good luck, all of you. Bring Lucy home."

**. . .**

"Jerry Joe!" Erza yelled, banging on his door. He opened the door, looking slightly startled, then stepped out and locked his door behind him. He had a black messenger bag across his right shoulder, which Erza promptly added to her dimension with luggage. After Gray patted him on the back, Jerry Joe grabbed their hands, closed his eyes, and teleported them (Juvia and I stayed with Acky in a nearby cave and watched them from a vision lacrima**)** to us, in the same place as last time.

Erza POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw a hologram of a man waiting for us. _Interesting, _I thought, _So Acnologia has a human form._ I relaxed. Glancing at the boys' tense forms, I inferred that the three had not figured out his identity. I would leave it to him to reveal himself.

"Hello, Fairy Tail mages. You have come for Lu, no?" Acnologia stated. We nodded. "I will not let just anybody take her away, you understand why, so I pose a challenge for you: she will go with you all if one of you manages penetrate the defense I set up without destroying my home and defeat her in combat."

"Sounds simple enough!" Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles. I hoped Natsu didn't pass through the defense Acnologia set up. He would most definitely destroy the house if he fought Lucy, and none of us could wield time arc and put the cave back together. I wondered if Juvia's little stalker buddy could…but she wasn't here right now. Strange.

**I technically just added myself to Fairy Tail as an OC. Huh. PM me if you think I should stay in the story, or go.**

"What happens if none of us are able to?" I asked.

"I will teleport you back to here and Jerry Joe will teleport you back to his house." He answered.

"I will?" Jerry Joe squeaked in fear. He apparently was very afraid of Acnologia. Huh. I can't understand why…

"Yes, you will." Acnologia continued, annoyed. "You may try again in four weeks. Then, eight weeks, sixteen, and so on."

We all nodded in understanding. Gray said, "Don't worry about us being an annoying pain the ass, showing up every few weeks. We'll just have to take Lucy off your hands now."

"One more thing. I want only one person fighting Lucy at a time." Acnologia added. _That was a nice show of sportsmanship._

"Natsu, you go through that tunnel. Gray, the one on his right. Erza, the left." I nodded. After mentally wishing my guild mates good luck, I set off through a dark tunnel, probably armed to the teeth with all kinds of traps.

**That's the next chapter! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy New Year!**


	6. The Last is Back!

**Hey guyzzz I'm back! Its been an eternity but I finally updated because quite frankly the few followers I have need hope that I am alive. Sorry its short but I've decided to update shorter chapters frequently and slowly make them longer until the story's over. I kind of forgot what I was doing with Juvia POV, but currently I am using it as an outsider's POV in case my main characters get too hurt to narrate and I need a story teller. Last chapter I realized that, Oh no! I inserted myself as an OC! So it looks like I now have an OC. I think my OC will just be one of Jason's employees that wants to get a really good article in Sorcerer Weekly to get a promotion. OC will be refered to as OC, but if you think OC needs a name lemme know. I'm thought I wasn't a big fan of OCs, but now I have 2... anyways you probably want to read the new leetle chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy! **

~Erza POV~

I tread carefully through the dark tunnel, narrowly avoiding a cluster of poisoned darts flying silently for my vital veins. A blast of fire rushed down the entire left half of the tunnel, trying to force me onto the trap on the wall. As I moved over a spiked pit, I wondered how the others were doing.

~Natsu POV~

I was so close to failing Lucy. When a fire ball came blasting toward me, I started to eat it, when I noticed something strange in the fire I was about to eat. Quickly exiting the flame, I sniffed it. There was a poisonous gas floating in the ball! I hope the small amount of flame I ate didn't have any poison...

~Gray POV~

As I treaded along, skipping over a tripwire for the next trap, I saw light up ahead. My pace quickened at the thought of being able to exit the dark tunnel. Slicing some spears with my ice, I was so close to the...wait...

~Juvia POV~

OC and I watched the vision lacrimas. "GRAY-SAMAAAAAA!" I screamed into my gag, struggling against my restraints. I heard OC muttering beside me, but I only understood, "...glad I chained her up before...that light trap...I'm hungry."

Smirking, I said around that gag, "Juffia'll giff you food iff you untie Juffia." Unfortunately she shook her head and continued watching the lacrimas. I sighed and resumed watching just in time to see Erza find her way out.

~Erza POV~

I walked out of the tunnel, blinking to readjust to the light. Looking around, I heard Natsu climbing his way out of a hole where I'm assuming his tunnel ended. When he pulled himself out, I noticed his pant leg was in shreds and he was limping. I motioned toward his injury, but he shrugged it off.

"Help..." I heard Gray pant. Looking up to my left, a badly beaten Gray was hanging feebly off a slight cliff where his tunnel ended. I reached up and grabbed his arms gently while Natsu grabbed his legs. We set him gently on the ground behind a tall rock jutting up from the ground.

Footsteps echoed throughout the cavern. Above a cliff slightly taller than me was another tunnel. A voice inside called out, "So you guys gonna take me home or am I stuck with Daddy Death Breath?"

**PLS Review! I will update ASAP but I have other stories to tend to so who knows? PM if you have questions, comments, suggestions...**


End file.
